


Steve Care for Beginners/Dummies

by yvngp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky shouldn't use the internet, Imagine Steve as a duckling, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, he's adorable isn't he, i blame this on the alcohol, i don't even drink alcohol so how sway, i proved my case, might as well ignore these dumbass tags, you too can learn how to take care of your own duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngp/pseuds/yvngp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky learns how to take care of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Care for Beginners/Dummies

So Bucky and Steve have been dating for a while and he had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to take care of Steve. He knew how to love him, just not take care of him.

This is where google comes in handy. Bucky went on google and he just stared at it. There was no way that google would tell him how to take care of Steve cause who the fuck looks up how to take care of this or that person and get's every answer that they are looking for? So asking google 'How do I take care of a Steven Grant Rogers' was out of the question. Bucky sighed and put his face into his hands. Can he compare Steve to a certain animal and get answers that could possibly work...? If you dated somebody whose like a cat, then you would look up how to take care of a cat and learn their traits and compare it to your partners to get results, right?

_'I should try my hypothesis, maybe it'll work?'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He cracked his fingers and typed...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'How do you take care of a duck?"_

 

_\-------------------------------------_

**SATURDAY**

_Step 1. Housing the duck._

_\- Build or find a place for your duck to sleep, Ducks require a safe structure to stay in which will, at the same time, supply the ducks with their needs. A big pen to keep your ducks in is recommended, but is not required._

..........................................................................

"Steve, you wanna sleep in my room tonight? It's really late." Steve checked the time on his phone, it was already 2 in the morning.

"I didn't even realize how long I was here." He said as he laughed.

"I guess it's true when people say that when we're together, we don't bother to check the time and see how long we've been talking."

"Yeah, I guess it is... but I don't have any pajamas."

"It doesn't matter Steve, just sleep in your boxers or just stay in your clothes."

"...I think I'll sleep in my clothes. I won't wanna put them on in the morning."

"Alright, there's a bathroom in my room and there's a mini refrigerator in there with some snacks too."

"Thanks Bucky." Steve stood on his tip toes and kissed Bucky on the cheek before he left to go to Bucky's room, missing the blush that creeped on Bucky's face.

~~~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUNDAY**

_Step 2. **Give them hay or straw to sleep on.** Good care is required in this area if you would like your ducks to remain healthy and not act up. Be sure to give them new hay or straw at least once a week._

...........................................

Bucky's not gonna take it that far. He'll just line up pillows for Steve to lay on when he keeps going to the edge of the bed or when he's laying on the couch when they're watching a movie or a TV show.

\---------------------------

**MONDAY**

_Step 3. **Clean out their house about twice a month.** No duck wants to spend their time in a messy area. Be especially aware that ducks can be extremely messy animals. _ _Cleaning the house is even more important in the winter. Do it more often - about 3-4 times a month. The more ducks you have, the more often you have to do it._

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Steve isn't a messy person, even in the winter when he has to use up all the tissue in the house when he get's sick but Bucky cleans some parts of Steve's house anyway because he's a good noodle.

He's not planning on getting anymore ducks anyway. He's happy with the one he has right now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TUESDAY**

_Step 4. **Lock the door to your duck's house.** Be sure that the ducks will not be able to open the lock and get out of their house. Also, be sure that other animals won't be able to get into their home and eat the ducks' eggs or the ducks. However, make sure that the lock is easy to open and close for when you enter and exit their house._

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Bucky always locks the door when he's going into Steve's home or out. No intruders would be able to even come into the house when Bucky's here and when he's not here and they intruders find a way in, they'll leave after they see little ol' Steve in the hallway with the machetes he keeps under his bed looking like Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki.

Also, Steve doesn't lay eggs.

\--------------------------

**WEDNESDAY**

_Step 5. **When it comes to winter, extra care should be taken.** Predator animals will be on the hunt for food. It is best you keep them in a pen with an entrance to where they sleep. Make sure there are no holes for ducks to get out. Have something to keep ducklings in that is warm and dry. If you have a small tub or a plastic bowl about 2 inches (5.1 cm) high and about a foot and a half wide, the ducks can get in and out as they please. If it is cold and raining all the time, keep ducklings and young ducks inside. Spread food around the floor so they can graze as if they were looking for food to get use to it when they get put outside. They are messy, but if you keep on top of it, it's not that bad._

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

No predator will be getting into Steve's home because Bucky's there and nobody wanted to deal with an angry winter soldier who just wants to take care of his sick lil' ol' duckling in the winter. The weather is fucking ridiculous anyway, why would you even wanna steal something when you'll 30 out of 10 fall on your ass cause you're rushing into the ice and snow road?

Bucky always uses the thick ass blanket that Steve hates and wonders why he keeps when he knows he wants it out of his home in the winter.

Steve can bathe himself he says. He doesn't need to take a bathe instead of a shower so in case he sneezes, he won't try to grab the water and fall on his ass, because that will never happen again he says.

So when it happens again, he tells Bucky to shut the fuck up and to not say _'I told you so'_. It's not like Bucky would do such a thing anyway.

Bucky is not going to spread Steve's food on the floor. That's nasty.

Steve isn't messy, for the second time.

"Bucky stop staring at the door!" Steve yelled from his room. "My nosy neighbors will think you're some weird guy that's in my house and call the police."

Bucky will not give predators a reason to come here.

So he goes back to his duckling and holds him. 

\----------------------------------------

**THURSDAY**

_Step 6. **Make sure that your ducks have lots of food and water.** Keep in mind that ducks can eat a lot, so try to make a feeding schedule due to your own ducks' needs. If you don't supply your ducks with food and/or water, they will die or become ill._

_........................................................................................................................_

Bucky always makes sure that Steve has enough food and water.

Steve doesn't eat a lot. That doesn't stop Bucky from shoving all kinds of snacks down Steve's throat.

"Bucky, I'm not hungry - Bucky sto - _ACK_!"

\-------------------------------------

**FRIDAY**

_Step 7. **In the winter, food and water is a little more important.** Build a small pond in the pen for the ducks to drink from. Make sure it doesn't freeze over. Each morning before you let the ducks out into their pen, sprinkle grains, peas, barley and insects on the ground. Winter makes it hard for them to find food. _

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Again, Bucky always makes sure that Steve has enough food and water.

Does putting water in a medium sized plastic bowl count as a small pond?

For the second time, Bucky is not putting Steve's food on the fucking ground.

It.

Is.

Nasty.

\-------

**SATURDAY**

_Step 8._ **Locate something for your ducks to swim in.** This is of a high importance, for ducks love a swim and it keeps them clean. A bucket or a pond will work.

 

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Steve doesn't swim.

\------------------

**SUNDAY**

  
  _ _Step 9 (Why is there there many fucking steps to take care of a duck goddamnit!).__ **Allow your ducks to forage in the garden.** This will supplement the ducks' diet

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bucky wouldn't feed Steve plants from a garden.

 

Neither of them have one.

\-----------------------

 

**TIPS**

 

  * Never let your ducks eat objects such as: string, napkins, fake plants, etc.



1\. Bucky wouldn't let Steve eat such hazard things.

  * Avoid giving ducks bread, for it will make them feel full at night when they really aren't.



2\. Bread alone would not be able to make Steve be full.

  * Keep babies in a stable cage that won't move around.



3\. Stable cage sounds wrong so Bucky calls it "home"

  * Instead of having a lock on the duck house door, try pushing a heaving stone at the bottom of the door.



4\. Bucky will never stop locking Steve's door.

  * Avoid too much contact



5\. Steve doesn't like people touching him like that anyway. Unless your Bucky. Then you can touch him all you like.

 

 

ps. Steve never found out that Bucky compared him to a duck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank god for wiki how


End file.
